chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Apoch
'Apoch & Astrea'l are two artificially created witches who serve as Charlotte's helpers in Rystone while secretly obeying their true master, Twilight. Although possessing individual personalities and abilities the twins often speak and act in sync with each other. Appearance Apoch always dresses in white shoes with knee-high black stockings, a white skirt, a black shirt with yellow balls attached to the bottom and a blue stripe running down from her left shoulder to her right hip, and a black witches hat with a white shield emblem sown into the side. She has white ribbons tied around her lower left arm. Her black hair is short while her eyes are yellow. The staff she wields has a white crescent obsidian stone ornament atop it. Astreal wears black shoes with knee-high white stockings, a black skirt, a white shirt with red balls attached to the bottom and a red stripe running down from her right shoulder to her left hip, and a black witches hat with a white sword emblem sown into the side. She has black ribbons tied around her lower right arm. Her blonde hair is long while her eyes are black. The staff she wields has a red crescent obsidian stone ornament atop it. Personality Apoch & Astreal are in some ways one character as they are two. They are always seen together and have a habit of speaking in perfect unison and making identical facial expressions and body gestures. As for personalities Apoch is more soft-spoken and timid while Astreal is more assertive and aggressive. They have made their home in Rystone and serve as Charlotte's personal helpers, which they proudly and happily do while showing great care for their fellow witches and their alpha. Among their peers they are highly revered and treated with nearly the same level of respect as Charlotte herself. While Charlotte considers them good and trusted friends to have the twins in secret actually have a deep love for Charlotte and seem to desire her over any man in Eden, with the sisters often stealing immoral glances of her and biting their tongues from speaking any words of affection towards their treasured alpha. Magical Talents As mentioned by Alyssa in Act IV, Apoch & Astreal are Dimensional Witches, with their specialty of magic being manipulation of reality around them. They are able to teleport themselves or anyone they choose to anywhere in Eden with ease and are able to create expanded living quarters from physically smaller confinements, such as when they enchanted Daniel's caravan in Act IV to be considerably larger on the inside when entering through the doorway. In Act VII they summoned one of Twilight's carriages that serves as a portable chateau for Daniel and his girls right from the ground, and are the only ones who can safely magically move the enchanted ride. They are also able to create summoned objects of great strength out of thin air, with Apoch being able to erect a large and nearly unbreakable shield before her while Astreal can create several floating crimson longswords that she can attack with. With Apoch acting as the defender and Astreal being the attacker the two are able to fight as one with incredible defensive and offensive power, something the twins gladly do for Charlotte while declaring they are her 'shield' and 'sword'. Their True Master However, despite being loyal and dedicated to Charlotte, Apoch & Astreal truly serve the one who created them, Twilight. Although Twilight is confined to her City of Eden she has created a way to reach out between the bars of her cage with the witch sisters. The spell she designed created Apoch & Astreal and gave them their dimensional talents that they can use to teleport themselves and anyone their size or smaller in and out of Twilight's prison. While the twins are able to roam about outside of Twilight's cage they themselves cannot use the key fragments to undo the seal over the city, so instead they aid their mistress in searching for those who can. By joining the witches of Rystone and rising to the ranks of Charlotte's helpers they are able to use their alpha's name and network of witches in her community across the land for their needs, both with searching for the fragments and finding those who can be tricked into helping them. They have also brought powerful monsters back to Twilight to be devoured for their magical power, with the biggest example being Cilia the fairy in Act VII. Ember was one of their targets to bring in as well however they failed to capture her before her demise. In order to avoid Charlotte befalling any harm the sisters are lying to Twilight by stating that Charlotte is in fact a weak witch who is more useful to have alive so her witch community can be more easily manipulated. For Charlotte's sake the witch sisters refuse to divulge any information about how they always return after dying in the line of duty or anything else that may lead her to discovering the precarious position they're all in with Twilight watching over them. While Apoch & Astreal are forced to obey Twilight's commands they by no means have any joy or pride for who they serve, with both of them harboring a hidden hatred for their cruel master and wishes to only be with Charlotte instead. Although Twilight is able to resurrect the sisters should they ever die she also greatly abuses them for her enjoyment or as punishment for displeasing her. One of the methods she uses is devouring the sisters themselves to torment them with being digested in her belly, or worse only devours one and lets the other watch and beg for death because they can only be recreated if both are dead. Trivia * Apoch & Astreal's characters are brought into Chronicles of Eden from a fanfiction the author has written for Rosario+Vampire, "Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness". In the fanfiction they are twin witch sisters attending the academy, with Apoch being able to create flat magical barriers and Astreal being able to create red energy beam attacks from her hand. Their habits of talking and acting in unison remain the same as well as their uncanny ability to always come back from the dead. Artwork Apoch & Astreal - Witch.png Astreal & Apoch.png Chronicles of Eden Group5.png Apoch & Astreal (The Shield & Sword).png Category:Characters Category:Witch